


The Taste Inside

by midnighthagette



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Flesh magic, Ianthe makes her tongue really long with flesh magic basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighthagette/pseuds/midnighthagette
Summary: Kink meme fill for the prompt "Ianthe/Harrow long tongue flesh magic".  Ianthe makes her tongue long...for sex reasons.
Relationships: Harrowhark Nonagesimus/Ianthe Tridentarius
Kudos: 14
Collections: TLT Kink Meme





	The Taste Inside

Ianthe knew there was a way she could use her powers to provide the ultimate pleasure. She had Harrow right in front of her, she knew she was finally going to get her chance. Harrow finally seemed desperate for some kind of touch, and Ianthe was going to provide it. 

She closed the small gap between then and pressed her mouth to Harrow's. Harrow let out a small sound that seemed somewhat like surprise, but then pressed herself back against Ianthe's lips. That was the sign Ianthe needed to do what she needed to do to make Harrow squirm. 

Ianthe opened her mouth and Harrow opened hers in response, this time Ianthe took the initiative with her tongue and pushed into Harrow’s mouth. She warmed up by experimentally growing it a little to fill Harrow’s mouth. 

Harrow broke away, “What are you doing?” she asked. The look on her face seemed to be forming into some kind of disgust. 

Ianthe tried to save the moment by saying “Just trust me Harrow, I won’t do that to your mouth if you don’t want me too, but there are,” she looked down “other places I know you’ll want it.” She leaned down and planted a kiss on Harrow’s neck causing her to relax again. 

She stretched her tongue out a little and licked from Harrow’s should and up to her ear. Harrow let out a moan that it sounded like she was trying to keep in. 

“Oh, don’t be embarrassed, Harry, I just want to make you feel good,” said Ianthe. She backed up and showed Harrow her tongue, which was now hanging about six inches out of her mouth, before pulling it back into her mouth. 

She dropped down and started pushing up Harrow’s shirt with her hands while her mouth followed. Once Harrow’s breasts were uncovered, she grew her tongue long again so that she could lick both of Harrow’s nipples at the same time. Her tongue slid across one, then the other, and Harrow let out a moan. 

Ianthe curled her tongue into two loops so that she tightly circle Harrow’s nipples, making sure to go tight with her circles to give them a light pinch along with the licking. She then uncurled her tongue and used the tip of her tongue to trace down to right above Harrow’s pants. 

Ianthe retracted her tongue back into her mouth before pulling Harrow’s bottoms down and positioned herself in front of her cunt. She experimentally gave a light lick to Harrow’s cunt, which made Harrow squeak, something she would keep in mind to tease her for later. She could taste how wet Harrow already was, and she couldn’t wait to get deep into the source of that wetness. 

Ianthe put the tip of her tongue at Harrow’s clit and started to grow it out again, slowly. It crept down through Harrow’s cunt before reaching her center. She stretched it just the right amount so that it was tight fit when it went inside of Harrow. 

Ianthe could feel Harrow’s walls squeezing around her tongue as she stretched it deep into her. She could hear Harrow breathing heavily as her tongue ran over her clit while stretching to fill her. 

Once Ianthe was satisfied that she was deep enough, she began to rapidly change the length of her tongue, longer and shorter, so that she was effectively using her tongue as a dildo to fuck Harrow with. This produced the desired result of squirming, as soon after Ianthe needed to use her hands to pin Harrow’s hips down so she could be kept in place. 

It wasn’t long before she heard Harrow moan and felt her walls start contracting around her tongue. She tasted an extra rush of wetness as it coated her and made sure to keep thrusting into her at the same rate to help Harrow ride out her orgasm. 

After it was clear that Harrow was spent and the contractions stopped, Ianthe brought her tongue back into her mouth and looked down at the mess she made of Harrow. She was sweating off some of her skull paint and looked completely spent. 

“I told you you’d want it,” said Ianthe.

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't done a kink meme fill in a while and I thought "why not the flesh magic one to start off with" 
> 
> Also I recently imported my fics from my alt account (ianthelover) to this one because I decided I wanted everything under one account, I don't know how everything on here all works but I think everything should have transferred over.


End file.
